Doesn't Get Better Than This
by AusllyEst2011
Summary: Austin and Ally have been married for two years. What happens when Ally tells Austin something big on their anniversary date?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes as sunshine filtered in the room. I looked down at the strong, muscular arms wrapped around me. I glanced up to see Austin. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. _He's so adorable when he's sleeping. _I reached up and gave him a peck on his cheek. "mmhehm". His eyes flickered open. "Good morning beautiful." He said kissing my forehead. "Morning." I say smiling. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Happy two year anniversary Alls." _I couldn't believe it had been two years already. Two years of being Mrs. Ally Moon. Two years of being married to the love of my life. _"Happy anniversary Austin." I say nuzzling in his chest. "I wish I could stay here forever." I mumbled. "Ally, you know we can't do that." Austin said chuckling. "I know, I know." I said pulling back. I sat up in bed and brushed my hair back. "Well we better get up. We gotta head to work in an hour." I start to get out of bed when Austin grabs my hand and pulls me onto his lap. He cups my face in both of his hands and looks at me. "Ally, I love you with everything I am. I don't know what I would do without you. You make me so happy and I want you to know, I'm so happy you became my wife two years ago. Its the best thing that's ever happened to me." He leans in and gives me a gentle kiss as a single tear trickles down my cheek. _Why am I blessed so much beyond measure?_ He looks at me and thumbs away the tear trickling down my cheek. "Let's go get some breakfast." Austin says. To my surprise, he picks me up bridal style and carries me downstairs. When we get to the kitchen he sets me on the counter. "What would you like to eat?" he asks me. "Hmmm, its a secret." I say. "Can I know this secret?" "Come here, I'll tell you." I say motioning with my finger for him to come to me. He leans in toward me and I whisper in his ear, "I love you, Austin Monica Moon." I then take his face in my hands and give him a kiss. "I love you too Ally-gator." I hop down off the counter and help Austin begin breakfast.

**Austin's POV**

The ride to Sonic Boom was quiet but blissful. I just held Ally's hand as I drove. Every now and then I would glance over and see Ally humming. _She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's been mine for two years. _She catches me looking and she just smiles at me. I park the car and we walk into Sonic Boom, ready to start the day.

Its around ten in the morning when I see Dez walk in with Carrie by his side. He walks up to me behind the counter and we do our famous handshake, "Whaaatt uuppp!?" "Hey Buddy. So you ready for your big anniversary dinner tonight?" Dez said a little to loudly. "Ooo, who's having an anniversary?" Carrie exclaims. "Its my and Ally's two year anniversary." "Awww." Carrie coos. Me and Dez just laugh. "Carrie, don't you have to start your shift at Shredder's in 30 minutes?" Dez asks Carrie. "Oh man, I almost forgot. See ya later babe." Carrie said as she skipped out of the store. "So, what did you get Ally for your anniversary?" Dez asks me. I pull out my phone and show him a picture of Ally's present. "That's perfect! She's gonna love it." "And check out the back of it." I say changing pictures. "Its like I'm watching the best endless romantic movie ever!" I see Ally coming down from the practice room and I look back over at Dez, "Shhh, don't tell Ally." "No problem man, my lips are sealed." Dez said pretending he was zipping his lips. Ally walks over to us and sees Dez. "Hey Dez, how's Carrie?" "She's great, but kind of nervous since the wedding's only a month away." "She doesn't have nothing to worry about, she's going to make a beautiful bride!" Ally said walking beside me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "I know." Dez said looking away smiling. "So, where are you two having your date tonight." "We're actually going to have a quiet, romantic dinner at home." I say as Ally wraps her arm around my waist. "Awww," Dez says, "I wanna hear all about it tomorrow."

**Ally's POV**

I smile when Dez says that. I couldn't wait 'til tonight. I couldn't wait to tell Austin the big news. I found out a week ago that I was two months pregnant. Austin and I were going to be parents. There was a little baby Moon growing inside of me right now. I glance down and smile even wider. _Baby Moon. I'm so thankful God blessed us with a baby. _I looked up before anyone noticed. I couldn't have Austin finding out until tonight. I had bought Austin an anniversary card and signed it, Happy Anniversary Daddy. _I can't wait to see the look on his face! _I must have zoned out thinking about the baby because Austin was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Ally, Alls, is everything okay." "I look up at Austin and smile. "Everything's perfect." I say as I give him a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

It was around eight, so me and Ally were closing up Sonic Boom. We were closing up early so we could celebrate our anniversary tonight. _I couldn't wait for Ally to see her gift. I just knew she was going to love it! _I looked over at Ally who was suppose to be locking up the cash register. _She was doing it again. Why did she keep glancing down at her belly? Was she becoming insecure about her weight? She should never be insecure! She's so beautiful, why would she even think that? _I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Ready to go home?" I ask after planting a kiss on her head. "Yep." she says rubbing her hands along my arms. I grab my keys and Ally's hand and we walk to the car. We get in and ride to our house. _I can't wait to get home._

We pull up at the house and I decide to do something special since its our anniversary. I go over to Ally's side of the car. I open the door and pick her up bridal style, again. "Austin, what are you doing?" "Since it is our anniversary, I thought I'd carry you over the threshold again." I say, and give her a quick peck on the cheek. We walk up to the door and I gently set her down. I unlock the door, open it, and pick her back up. We walk into a darkened house. I find my way to the couch and sit down with Ally. She curls up against me as I turn on a lamp. "So, how about we have some cheese pizza tonight?" I say, looking down at my angel. "You know it my favorite!" Ally says smiling. I pick up my phone an order the pizza as Ally pops in our favorite movie, **_High School Musical. _**Hey, what can I say? We love music.

A couple minutes later the doorbell rings. I leave Ally and go get our pizza. I walk into the kitchen, and pour us two sweet teas. I then grab the pizza box and our teas and head back to the living room. I see Ally curled up on the couch under a blanket. _Is she cold? Why's she cold? Is she getting sick? I hope my Ally-gator isn't getting sick. _I sit down beside her and lay our dinner on the coffee table in front of us. Ally grabs the remote and pauses the movie. I take her hands in mine as we thank God for our food. After saying the blessing, Ally un-pauses **_High School Musical_** and grabs her tea. She leans back into the couch and takes a sip. I grab a piece of pizza and hold it up for her. "Want a bite honey?" "Yes, please." she says licking her lips. I hold the slice for her as she takes a bite. I then take a bite of it, leaving the crust. I throw the crust in the box and take a sip of my tea. I lean back on the couch and put my arm around Ally as we watch the movie.

Throughout the rest of **_HSM_**, we devour the pizza and enjoy each other just being there. The movie comes to an end with '**_We're All In This Together' _**and I sit up. "I'm gonna go throw the box out and put the dishes away. I'll be back in a minute Alls." "Okay, I need to grab something from upstairs anyway." Ally hops upstairs while I clean up. After putting our glasses in the dishwasher and throwing the pizza box out, I head for the cabinet. I grab the cereal box. I take the bag with the actual cereal out and reach in the bottom. I pull out the flat black box that holds Ally's present. I put the cereal back and head into the living room with the box behind my back. I see Ally sitting on the couch with the blanket thrown over her legs. She sees me coming and smiles. I walk up to her and lean down. "Happy anniversary Alls." I give her a kiss and hand her the box. She opens it and her eyes glisten. "Austin, I love it!" I got her a solid, silver heart necklace. "Turn it over." I tell her. She gently flips over the necklace. "There's no way I could make it without you." she reads, her eyes watering. "Thank you so much." she says engulfing me in a hug.

**Ally's POV**

_ Austin is so sweet. I absolutely LOVE my necklace!_ I reach behind my back and hand Austin his card. "Ooooo, a card." Austin said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggle as he opens the card. I watch him while he reads it He's smiling, then his face drops in shock. _Oh no... _He reads it again. Then his face breaks into the biggest smile. "Ally, you're pregnant!?" "Yea, I found out a week ago and wanted to save it for our anniversary." "This is the best anniversary present ever!" He says wrapping his arms around me in a hug. He pulls back, his hands intertwined behind me. "How far along are you sweetie?" "The doctor said two months." Austin leans back on the couch and pulls me with him. "Oh Alls, we're gonna be parents!" he says smiling. "I kno-" I break into a yawn. "You're tired aren't you?" "Kinda." I say looking down. "Come on, we'll head on up to bed." Austin stands up, and before I can, he leans down and wraps me and my blanket up in his arms. I nuzzle my head in his shoulder as he walks us upstairs. We get in our bedroom and Austin gently lays me down on the bed. He pulls the comforter up around me and walks around to the other side. He takes off his shirt and lies down in bed. He wraps his arm around me and says, "Night Alls, love you." "Goodnight Austin, I love you too." I'm about to fade into sleep when I feel Austin place his hand on my stomach and he whispers, "Goodnight baby, I love you." I place my hand over his and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

**_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._**

_Ugghhhh. _I grabbed my phone and cut my alarm off. 7_:00 A.M. It was way too early, but today was going to be a special day._ I began to turn over to wake Austin when the nausea hit me again. I sprinted to the bathroom.

**Austin's POV**

I woke up and reached for Ally beside me; she wasn't there. I turned over and see the bathroom light on. _Ally must be sick again, poor sweet heart. _I jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. I go through the door and see Ally on the floor in front of the toilet. I go sit beside her and rub her back. A couple moments later she looks up at me. I get up and help her stand. I walk her over to the sink so she can brush her teeth. I kiss the top of her head as I wrap my arms around her, "Morning beautiful." When she finishes brushing her teeth, she turns around in my arms. "Good morning Austin." she says giving me a minty kiss. "I can't believe it Alls." "I know. Dez is getting married today." "It seems just like yesterday, he was Dr. Cupid in search for a girl. Now him and Carrie are getting married." I'm still hugging Ally when my stomach growls. She giggles and starts poking my stomach, "Sounds like someone's hungry." "Mhhmmm, want some breakfast?" "Race ya to the kitchen!" Ally takes off in front of me. "Oh no you don't!" I catch up with Ally, pick her up, and put her over my shoulder. I walk down the stairs, Ally laughing the whole way.

It was only 8:30, so after breakfast me and Ally decided to relax a little before getting dressed. We went into the living room and I sat down on the couch. I flicked on the TV as Ally sat down on the other end and laid her feet in my lap. I began to rub her feet as I watched the news. Nothing interesting was happening today so I looked over at Ally. "What's our baby doing this week Ally-gator?" "Let me check my app." Ally pulls out her phone, and a couple seconds later she replies, "Well since I'm 13 weeks along, that means I'm in my second trimester. This is what the app says about our baby, ' Your baby's organs are done forming, and his or her eyes are moving toward the center of their face instead of the side. They can even suck her thumb now.' Awww, Austin. Our baby can suck their thumb!" I smile thinking about our little one. Ally reaches down and rubs her little bump. _How could she be any more adorable? _"I hope our baby is as gorgeous as you Alls." Ally moves over on the couch and snuggles up against me. "I'm so glad God led me to you Austin. You're so amazing to me!" I smile, "Ally, that's exactly how I feel. God made you just for me. There's no one else I was meant to be with." I kiss her cheek. Ally lays her head on my chest, and I smile knowing that I'm holding both Ally and our baby in my arms.

**Ally's POV**

Me and Austin had been snuggled on the couch for a while, just talking about the future, when my phone buzzed. It was nothing but a random text from Mom, but the time caught my eye. It was already 10:00. We had to leave at 12:00 because the wedding was at 3:00. _Ugghh. I love Dez, and can't wait to go to his wedding, but I wish I didn't have to leave Austin's arms. _"Austin, we've gotta get ready. Its already 10:00." "10:00, already? Time flies when I'm with you." "Austin, you don't have to try anymore, you've already got me, I'm stuck." I say giggling. 'Hey, its not trying when its true." Austin says winking. I grab his hand and get up off the couch with him. We walk upstairs into our room and start getting ready for Dez's wedding.

About an hour later, I'm sitting in front of my mirror, already in my dress and curling my hair. I'm almost done but there's one strand I can't reach in the back. I don't want to stretch because I think I might somehow hurt the baby. I decide to call Austin to help, "Baby, could you come here for a minute?" Austin walks into our room from the bathroom. He looks frustrated and his tie is in a knot. "What happened?" I can't tie this darn tie." He says. "I'll make a deal with you. If you'll curl this piece of hair for me, I'll tie your tie for you." "Deal." Austin says smiling.

**Austin's POV**

Ally hands me the curling wand and I wrap her hair around it. "So why couldn't you get this strand? You've curled all the others." "Well, ummm... " she says looking away from me in the mirror. I smile realizing why she didn't want to curl it. "You thought you would hurt the baby, don't you Alls?" I hear a quiet murmur come from Ally, "Yes..." I smiled. _She wants to keep our baby safe._ I uncurl her hair from the wand and set it on the dresser. I turn Ally around in her chair to face me. I grab her hands and kneel down to her eye level, "Ally Moon. There is nothing wrong with you wanting to make sure our baby's safe. I want you to be safe. I don't want anything to ever happen to you or our little one." I lean over and kiss Ally's bump. _I don't know what I would do without them. _Ally smiles, "Thanks for understanding Austin." She wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss. "How about I help you with your tie now?" Ally says giggling. "Thank you Alls." I say as she stands up and fixes my tie.

Almost an hour later, we were out the door and headed to my best friend's wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

We pulled up at Dez's apartment and I parked the car. Since I was the best man, I was in charge of helping Dez with anything he needed help with. Plus he was my best friend and I would do that anyways. I got out of the car and walked over to help Ally out. I linked our hands together as we walked up to the door. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. We walked in and it was dark. "Dez!" Ally cried out. "Dez!" I called out after Ally. I turned on a light so we wouldn't trip. "Ally, stay here in the living room. I'll go find Dez." "Okay." I heard Ally say as she sat down on the sofa. I walked into the kitchen; no Dez. I looked in the den; no Dez. There was only one more place to look, Dez's bedroom. I poked my head into the doorway and I see Dez sitting on his bed, his head in his hands, and he's fully dressed in his tuxedo. I walk up behind him and place my hand on his shoulder. "Hey buddy." Dez looked up at me, "Austin..." I sit down beside him, "What's wrong Dez?" "I'm scared man." "There's nothing to be afraid of. You're marrying Carrie, the love of your life. What could be scary about that?" "I'm afraid I'm not going to be the husband she needs. She deserves someone better." Dez hangs his head down. I turn toward Dez, "Dez. Carrie doesn't think that. She loves you! She wants to be your wife, and if you do have bumps in the road, you two will get through them together by love and faith. The first time me and Ally had a fight as a married couple, it was horrible. I can't even remember what it was about now, but we had decided earlier on that we would never go to bed angry. We sat up that night and we talked through it. When you truly love someone, and care for them more than you could ever care for yourself, it will always work itself out. You and Carrie love each other like that. I've seen it, and I know you have nothing to be worried about Dez. You're going to make a great husband." "Wow, and I thought I was Dr. Cupid." I laugh, "It all comes from experience. You're going to love being a husband Dez. It's literally one of the best gifts God has blessed us with. Marriage is a wonderful thing."

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Austin to come back with Dez, when I had to use the bathroom. I got up and walked to the bathroom, and when I came out, I heard Austin and Dez talking in his room. I was walking back to the living room when I overheard my husband say something. I stopped and leaned against the wall outside Dez's bedroom, "Dez. Carrie doesn't think that. She loves you! She wants to be your wife, and if you do have bumps in the road, you two will get through them together by love and faith. The first time me and Ally had a fight as a married couple, it was horrible. I can't even remember what it was about now, but we had decided earlier on that we would never go to bed angry. We sat up that night and we talked through it. When you truly love someone, and care for them more than you could ever care for yourself, it will always work itself out. You and Carrie love each other like that. I've seen it, and I know you have nothing to be worried about Dez. You're going to make a great husband." "Wow, and I thought I was Dr. Cupid." Austin laughed, "It all comes from experience. You're going to love being a husband Dez. It's literally one of the best gifts God has blessed us with. Marriage is a wonderful thing." A tear runs down my cheek as I hear Austin and Dez hug. I close my eyes and thank God for putting Austin in my life. _I don't deserve him, but thank You so much for giving me Austin. _I open my eyes and see Dez and Austin walk into the hallway. I go up to Austin, wrap an arm around his side, and lay my head on his chest. "Austin, thank you." "For what?" he says kissing the top of my head. "For loving me beyond measure."

Austin, Dez, and I walked out of the apartment and loaded up in the car. Dez was still a little nervous, but there was now a new sense of calm over him. As we pull out of his drive, I link my hand in Austin's. I place my other hand on my tiny growing bump and look over at my husband. _Baby, I can't wait for you to meet your father. He truly is an amazing man._

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this was a short chapter, but I promise Dez's wedding is coming up. So, what do you guys think so far?  
-AusllyEst2011**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

I was seated by Trish and Jace, waiting for the ceremony to begin. I rarely got to see Trish anymore. When her and Jace got married, they moved to Orlando. They came back down every now and then for special occasions like today. "So, how's Austin handling the thought of becoming a father?" Trish asked me. "He's actually handling it well. You can really tell he's excited about the baby." I smile. We hear the doors in the back of the church open. I turn around to see Carrie's mother walk in and sit down. She's followed by Dez's parents who come in and sit down on the front pew. Next we see the pastor walk through the sanctuary doors. After him follows Dez. Dez walks down the aisle and stands by the pastor in the front of the church. Right behind Dez comes Austin. Austin gets to the front and stands beside Dez. Next comes Piper, Carrie's sister and maid of honor. After Piper walks in, we see two of Dez's little, adorable cousins enter. One is the flower girl, throwing petals in the air; the other is the ring bearer, slowly hobbling along, since he was no more than 2 years old. As soon as Dez's cousins had reached the end of the aisle, we hear the bridal march begin. Me, Trish, and Jace stand and face the back of the church. In the doorway appears Carrie and her father. Carrie looks absolutely gorgeous in her lace gown. I glance back to see Dez with a tear in his eye; Austin pats his back and Dez smiles. Carrie and her father slowly walk down the aisle. When they reach the front the pastor asks, "Who gives this woman to be wedded to this man?" "Her mother and I do." replies Carrie's father. He hands Carrie over to Dez and everyone sits down. The pastor begins to speak again, "We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. We are here to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words that will unite Carrie and Dez in holy matrimony." Dez and Carrie look at each other lovingly. "Carrie and Dez, marriage is the most important of all earthly relationships. It should be entered into reverently, thoughtfully and with full understanding of its sacred nature. Your marriage must stand by the strength of your love and the power of faith in each other and in God. Just as two threads woven in opposite directions form a beautiful tapestry, so to your two lives when merged together will make a beautiful marriage." Austin glances at me and I catch his eye and smile.

"Dez, please repeat after me. I, Dez take you Carrie to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

Dez takes Carrie's hands in his, "I, Dez take you Carrie to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
" I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."  
"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."

"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."  
"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God." Dez finishes smiling.  
"Now Carrie, please repeat after me. I, Carrie take you Dez to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I, Carrie take you Dez to be my husband, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever."

"I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
" I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully."  
"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."  
"Through the best and the worst. Through the difficult and the easy. Whatever may come I will always be there."

"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God."  
"As I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me God." Carrie giggles and smiles at Dez.  
The pastor then begins to read from the Bible, "John 4:7-12.

Dear friends, let us continue to love one another, for love comes from God. Anyone who loves is born of God and knows God. But anyone who does not love does not know God—for God is love. God showed how much he loved us by sending his only Son into the world so that we might have eternal life through him. This is real love. It is not that we loved God, but that he loved us and sent his Son as a sacrifice to take away our sins. Dear friends, since God loved us that much, we surely ought to love each other. No one has ever seen God. But if we love each other, God lives in us, and his love has been brought to full expression through us."

The pastor looks up and turns toward Dez, "Dez, do you take Carrie to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her forevermore?"

"I do."  
The pastor then faces Carrie, "Carrie, do you take Dez to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him forevermore?"

"I do."

The pastor then addresses everyone, "The ring is a symbol of the unbroken circle of love. Love freely given has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May these rings always remind you of the vows you have taken."

Dez's little cousin hands the couple the rings. Dez places the ring on Carrie's finger as he says, " I Dez, take thee, Carrie to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my wife, for as long as we both shall live." Carrie takes Dez's ring and places it on his finger, " I Carrie, take thee, Dez to be my wife. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, and I promise my love to you. And with this ring, I take you as my husband, for as long as we both shall live."

Dez and Carrie embrace each others hands as the pastor says, "Let us pray." Everyone bows their heads. "Bless their marriage, O God, as they begin their journey down the road of life together. We don't know what lies ahead for the road turns and bends. But help them to make the best of whatever comes their way. Help them to continue to enjoy each other as they did when they first met. Help them to realize that nothing nor no one is perfect and to look for the good in all things and all people including themselves. Help them to respect each others likes and dislikes, opinions and beliefs, hopes and dreams and fears even though they may not always understand them. Help them to learn from each other and to help each other to grow mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Help them to realize that no matter what happens to them they will hold on to each other and know that things have a way of working out for the good. Help them to create for their children a peaceful, stable home of love as a foundation on which they can build their lives. But most of all, dear God, help them to keep lit the torch of love that they now share so that by their loving example they may pass on the light of love to their children and to their children's children forever. Amen"  
"Amen." everyone echos.  
"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
Dez and Carrie share a sweet kiss as me, Trish and Jace clap excitedly in the audience.  
"I would like to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Wade." the pastor says.  
Everyone stands and cheers as the newlyweds exit the church.

**Austin's POV**

I stand in the front of the church as every heads out, getting ready to head to the reception across town. When the aisle had cleared, I make my way to Ally who was siting in a pew a couple rows back from the front. Beside her I see Trish and Jace. I jog over to them, "Trish! Jace! How are you guys?" I say giving them both a hug. "We're doing great Austin! How have you been doing?" Jace asks me. "I've been doing great!" I say as I sit down next to Ally, intertwining our fingers. "I still can't believe you two are going to be parents." Jace says. I smile thinking about what the future holds for me and Ally. "I can't believe Dez got married!" Trish exclaims. We all laugh. "None of us ever expected it." Ally says giggling. I gently squeeze Ally's hand and she looks at me, "Guys, we better get going if we want to make it to the reception before the bride and groom." I say standing up with Ally. Me, Ally, Trish and Jace walked out of the church and headed to the Wade's reception.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

Me, Austin, Trish, and Jace walked back inside after sending the new married couple off. We had been at the reception now for a couple of hours, it was around 6 in the afternoon, and I was getting tired. We went and sat back at our table as we watched people begin to leave. "Be right back Alls." Austin said as he got up. I watched him as he walked over to the DJ. "You look like you're getting tired Ally." I look back over at Trish. "Yea, I am a little. We've danced a good bit today." "Yea, the heels came off a long time ago." Trish said giggling. I laughed with her. It sure was nice seeing my best friend again. "Well I can't exactly wear heel-" I begin, then I hear the sound of a guitar strum out of the speakers. _Our song. _I smile as I turn around to see Austin with one hand out, "May I have this dance?" he asks. "Of course." I say standing up and taking his hand. We walk to the center of the dance floor as I hear Austin's voice come over the speakers, "Last summer we met, we started as friends, I can't tell you how it all happened." Austin pulls me close and softly sings in my ear, "Then autumn it came, we were never the same, those nights that we think felt like magic. And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't there is one thing that I wish you knew." I really enjoyed dancing with Austin, but I was afraid I was going to have to sit down. My back was absolutely throbbing. "Austin," I whisper up at him, "can we sit down. I'm really tired sweety." "Come here, put your feet on mine. I promise this is the last song" Austin gently told me. I stepped up onto his feet as Austin swayed with me. I laid my head on his chest as he began to sing again, "Would you know what to say if I saw you today, would you let it all crumble to pieces. Cuz I know that I should, forget you if I could, I can't yet for so many reasons. I think about you, every morning when I open my eyes. I think about you, every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you, every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind, all the time, it's true. I think about you, you, you, you, you. I think about you, you, you, you." I begin to nod off as Austin rocked me back and forth in his arms.

**Austin's POV  
** "I think about you, you, you, you. Oooh." I sing as the song ends. I look down at Ally and she had fallen asleep. I smile as I pick her up in my arms. "She fell asleep didn't she?" Trish whispers to me as her and Jace walk off of the dance floor. "Yea, she's pretty tired." I whisper back. I pick up the car keys off of the table with Ally in my arms. "Me and Trish are going to be in town for about a week, how about we come and see you guys tomorrow?" Jace asks. "Absolutely, I know Ally would really enjoy that. Maybe we could go over some new dance routines Jace." "That would be awesome Austin!" "Is around two good?" Trish asks me. "Yea, two's good with us. Well I better get on home with Ally." I say walking towards the door. "See you guys tomorrow. Bye!" I hear Trish say as I walk out to the car. When we get to the car,I set Ally's feet on the ground and hold her up as I open the door. I pick her up and place her in the passenger's side. She stays asleep while I buckle her up and shut the door. I go around to the other side of the car and get in. I crank the car and look over at Ally. I brush a piece of hair out of her eyes, put the car in reverse, and start home.

**Ally's POV**

I wake up and look around me. I'm in the car. I feel my hand in Austin's. I look in front of the me to see the sun setting and I let out a yawn. I turn toward Austin who looks over at me. "Hey sleepy head." "Where are we going? What happened?" I asked confused. "Well, when we were dancing, you kind of fell asleep on me. So I picked you up and we're headed home." _Oh gosh, was I really that tired? _"I'm so sorry Austin." I say blushing, embarrassed. "It's perfectly fine. You woke up early today, and you've been on your feet all day. I understand Alls." I looked down at my belly. "Why do you make me so tired baby?" We pulled into the driveway and Austin cut the car off. He reached over and placed his hand on my cheek, "Because he or she's growing and using up all of Mommy's energy." Austin said before giving me a kiss. We got out and walked into the house. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the jar of pickles. Austin went upstairs to change out of his tux as I walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I was munching on pickles when Austin came back down about 30 minutes later. "What took so long?" I ask. "Oh I went ahead and took a shower." That's when I notice he has his pajamas on. "Oh, okie doke." He sits beside me and turns on the TV. "How many of those have you eaten?" he says looking at the pickle jar suspiciously. "Ummm, you know..." I mumble off. Austin laughs. "Could I have one?" "Sure." I say handing him the jar. He looks in the jar, "Ally, there's only one left." "Oh." He pulls the pickle out, "Wanna halve it?" Naw, you can have it. I've gotta go get ready for bed." I say getting up. "Alrighty, I'll be up in a few Alls." "Okay honey." I say as I begin to climb the stairs.

**Austin's POV**

I went around and made sure the doors were locked before I headed upstairs. I walk into the bedroom and see Ally brushing her wet hair. I come up behind her; she sees me in the mirror and smiles. "Let me." I say as I take the brush from her hands. I begin to brush her hair as she hums. "So Trish and Jace said they'd come over tomorrow around two." "It's going to be great catching up with Trish. We hardly get to see each other anymore." I set the brush down and wrap my arms around Ally's shoulders. "I know you wish she could be here more." Ally places her hands on my arms, "Yea, especially through the pregnancy, it'd be nice to have my best friend here." Ally looks down. I kiss the top of her head and comfort her. She looks up at me and smiles, "Speaking of best friends, I'm really happy for Dez." I smile back, "Me too, hey, you know what Ally?" "What is it?" Ally asks standing up. "All of team Austin & Ally are married now." "We are, aren't we?" she says giggling. "I can't believe I met you twelve years ago. Time flies." I say, remembering meeting Ally at Sonic Boom. "Time really does fly when you're doing what you love. With the man that you love." Ally says tiptoeing and giving me a kiss. "I love you too Ally." I say wrapping my arms around her. _Twelve years flew by, oh so fast, but I loved every second of them, because I was with Ally._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading my story(:  
Tell me what you think, or what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

_Ugh. _I turned over and looked at the alarm clock, _5:30._ I still had another hour to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I had been awake for sometime now. I didn't want to wake Austin, he was sleeping so soundly. I sit up and pull out my phone when I hear my stomach growl. _Hmm, maybe I could start breakfast just a tad bit earlier today. _I get up out of bed, making sure not to wake up Austin. I walk downstairs and turn on the kitchen light. _What should I cook? _I start looking through the cabinets when I see what I'm going to make, pancakes, Austin's favorite.

I was almost finished cooking the last batch of pancakes when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see my sleepy husband. "Good morning." I say taking up the pancakes. He walks up behind me and looks over my shoulder, "I thought I smelt something delicious. How long have you been up?" I glance over at the clock, "Oh, for about 40 minutes." "Why didn't you wake me up sweetie?" "You were up early yesterday and you needed your sleep." "Well, thanks for cooking breakfast Alls." he says kissing my head.

Since it was Saturday, we didn't have to go to Sonic Boom. After eating breakfast, Austin helped me wash the dishes. "What do you wanna do until Trish and Jace get here?" I ask, putting the last plate up. "Hmm, wanna work on some music?" he asks me. "I'd love to." I say smiling. I go upstairs, grab my songbook, and head back down to the den. I go and sit by Austin at the piano. "Let me see what you got?" I hand him my songbook and he begins to flip through. I'm playing around with a few keys when he stops on a page. "Ally, this is beautiful." I look over at the song he's looking at. "It's not even complete Austin, it's just a chorus.' "Its still amazing so far." He begins to play what I have so far, "God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you." I smile up at him. "Wow Ally." "So you like it?" I say giggling. "I think it might be one of your best." he says looking down at me. "Well, I have some pretty wonderful inspiration." I say laying my head on his shoulder. For the rest of the morning we work on our new song.

**Austin's POV**

After having lunch, me and Ally decided to just watch some TV 'til Jace and Trish got there. We were midway into _The Last Song_ when we heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it Alls." I said as I got up and went to the door. I opened it up to see Trish and Jace, "Hey Austin!" Trish said. "Hey guys, come on in. Ally's just in the living room." We walked to the living room and I sat back down by Ally. "Hey guys! I'm so sorry I fell asleep last night." Ally said with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "No problem Ally, as soon as I got to the hotel, I went to sleep too." Trish said. "You know you guys could totally stay here while you're in town." I said. "We wouldn't want to invade your privacy." Jace said. "Nonsense. You're some of our best friends, we'd love to have you guys here." Ally said. "Do you want me to tell them?" Jace asked, looking at Trish. "I'll tell them." she said. Then she turned towards me and Ally, "Austin, Ally. Me and Jace are moving back to Miami next month!" "Trish! Really!?" Ally said, jumping up and giving Trish a hug. "Yea. It's been kinda tough managing Austin so far away, and I miss you guys too much, we both do." she said glancing over at Jace. "I'm so glad you guys are moving back." I said, joining in on a group hug. We separated and Ally and Trish sat on the love-seat beside the couch. "Have you guys found a house yet?" "We're actually going to rent an apartment until we find a house." Trish said. "Ah! I'm just so happy I'm going to have my best friend back!" Ally said giving Trish another hug. I smiled and looked over at Jace who was sitting beside me, "Having Trish around is exactly what Ally needed. Since her mom is in Europe, she doesn't really have a female around to talk to." "I understand man, Trish hasn't had anyone either." We look back over at the girls, and they're getting up. "Where are you two lovely ladies headed off to?" I ask. "Me and Trish are going to have some girl time, so we're going to see a movie." Ally said smiling. "Okay, me and Jace will stay here and work on some dance moves." Jace stood up and wrapped his arms around Trish, "See ya later honey." "Bye Jace." she said before letting go. I walk Trish and Ally to the door and grab Ally's hand before they walk out, "Bye sweetie. Be careful." I say before giving her a kiss. "Don't worry, I will Austin." "Aww." I hear as we look back over at Trish. "You two have fun." I say as they walk away and I close the door. I walk back in the living room and see Jace turning on some music. "Ready to get started?" "Totally." I say as the music begins to flow out of the speakers.

**Ally's POV**

Me and Trish were on our way to the theater and jamming to some Toby Mac. We begin to sing together as we stopped at the red light, "If You wanna steal my show, I'll sit back and watch You go. If You got somethin' to say, go on and take it away. Need You to steal my show, can't wait to watch You go. So take it away." Trish drives on as the light turns green. I look out the window and see a semi-truck headed our way. That's the last thing I remember before everything went black.

**Austin's POV**

"Okay, let's go over it again Jac-" _**BUZZ. **_"Excuse me a second." I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket. "Hello?" _"Hello. Is this Austin Moon?" _"Yes, I'm Austin Moon." _"Austin, your wife has been in a car accident. A semi ran an intersection and hit her car in the back passenger's side. It flipped the car. Her friend Trish de la Rosa was driving and called 911 right after the crash." _My eyes begin to tear up as I ask the officer, "Is Trish there? Can I speak to her?" I hear the phone being handed to someone, and then I hear Trish, _"Austin?" _"Trish! Are you and Ally okay?" _"I'm fine. I just got banged up a little bit, but Ally..." _she begins to sniffle. "Trish, where's Ally!?" Jace looks over at me worried. _"When we were hit, she was knocked unconscious, and she hasn't woken up yet. They're putting her on a stretcher now. We're about to be taken to the hospital." _"I'm on my way now Trish!" I hung up the phone and grabbed the car keys. "What happened?" Jace asks me. "Ally and Trish were in a wreck. I'll tell you what happened on the way there. Come on!" I run out the door as tears began streaming down my cheeks. _Dear God, please let my Ally be okay._


	8. Chapter 8

**Austin's POV**

We parked at the hospital, and me and Jace got out and ran inside. I had told him everything on the way here, and he was beyond worried about Trish. The only person I had on my mind was my sweet Ally and our baby. _Dear Lord, please let them be okay. _We run up to the nurse behind the desk, "Hey. Has an ambulance came in with car accident victims?" A shudder ran through me. "Yes sir. It arrived just moments ago. May I have your name?" "I'm Austin Moon. My wife was in the car crash. "Yes, Ally Moon. Follow me." The nurse stood, and me and Jace followed her as she walked deeper into the hospital. We rounded a corner and came into a long hallway of doors. "Let's see...room 415B." The nurse said looking down at a piece of paper. "That will be the last door on the right." "Thanks." Jace said as we dashed off to see our wives. We got to the door and knocked. The door opened and there stood Trish. She was teary eyed and her left wrist was in a splint. Jace grabbed her. "Oh Trish, are you okay sweetie?" _Ally, where's Ally? _"Yeah. I just cracked my wrist. It's Ally I'm worried about." she said as she broke into tears. "Where is she?" I asked in a panic. "They took her back as soon as we got here Austin." "What's wrong?" "She never woke up. She's been unconscious since the wreck." Trish said as tears streamed down her face. Jace wrapped her in a hug as I sat down in one of the cold, metal chairs. I put my face in my hands as I began to cry. I couldn't help it. _My Ally is hurt. She hasn't woken up. Will she wake up? She has to wake up! We're going to have a baby in six months. The baby. The baby has to be okay. They haven't even seen the world yet. _I feel Trish come over and sit beside me. She hugs me as Jace places his hand on my shoulder.

About an hour later, we hear a knock on the door. The door opens and a doctor appears. "Austin Moon?" "That's me!" I say standing up. "Austin, when Ally was in the crash, her head hit the light on the ceiling of the car." "Is she okay? Can I see her?" "Before you see her, there's something I must tell you. Because of her collision with the light, she has entered into a coma." Everything became fuzzy as tears filled my eyes. "We don't know why this happened, but we're taking care of the her the best way we know how." "Is she going to wake up? Is the baby going to be okay?" "As long as we keep her on an IV and keep her body nourished, the baby will continue to grow, so yes, the baby is going to be fine." "When will she wake up doctor?" "We don't know yet. It could be weeks, or it could be months." "What room is she in?" "She's in room 212 on the 4th floor." "Thanks." I walked out of the room as the doctor began to examine Trish's wrist. I started walking towards the elevator. _I don't know if I can look at Ally like this. I have to. I have to be strong for her, and our baby. _I got into the elevator and traveled up to the 4th floor. _**DING! **_The doors opened on Ally's floor. I looked across the hall and see room #202. _Ten more rooms. I'm ten more rooms away from Ally. _I jogged down the hall and stopped in front of room #212. _Lord, give me the strength that I need to be there for her. _I reached out and grabbed the cold, metal doorknob. I opened the door and looked around the corner. There she was. My beautiful Ally laying still in a hospital bed. All kinds of IVs and machines were hooked up to her. I walked over to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Hey Alls." I grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her bed. I wrapped my hand around her's and looked up at her. Her hair was a tangled mess, but she still was gorgeous. I ran my other hand through her hair, trying to gently get the tangles out. "Ally, you need to wake up sweetie. I need you to help me finish the song we started today. You remember it don't you?" I began to sing, not to remind Ally of our song, but mainly to comfort me, "God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt. For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you." A single tear rolls down cheek as I lay my forehead on Ally's bed. _You'll get better Ally. I know you will, because there's no way I could make it without you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV**

It has been three weeks since Ally was in the crash. _Three long weeks. _Dez and Carrie had come back early from their honeymoon when they heard about Ally. Trish felt guilty about it, I assured her it wasn't her fault; she wasn't doing anything wrong. There was plenty of time on my hands, so while I sat by Ally and waited for her to wake up, I decided to finish our song, for her. I was thinking I would play it for her when she woke up. I had finished a couple of days ago and was still waiting. It was around 8:00, so it was time for me to read to Ally before I went to sleep. I had temporarily moved in with Ally while she was here. I slept on the let-out chair that was by her bed; it wasn't that comfortable, but I would do anything to stay with her. I picked up my Bible off the table and sat down beside Ally on the hospital bed. I flipped open to Ally's favorite book, Esther. I began to read as I wrapped my hand around Ally's, "On the seventh day, when King Xerxes was in high spirits from wine, he commanded the seven eunuchs who served him—Mehuman, Biztha, Harbona, Bigtha, Abagtha, Zethar and Karkas—to bring before him Queen Vashti, wearing her royal crown, in order to display her beauty to the people and nobles, for she was lovely to look when the attendants delivered the king's command, Queen Vashti refused to come. Then the king became furious and burned with it was customary for the king to consult experts in matters of law and justice, he spoke with the wise men who understood the times and were closest to the king—Karshena, Shethar, Admatha, Tarshish, Meres, Marsena and Memukan, the seven nobles of Persia and Media who had special access to the king and were highest in the kingdom. "According to law, what must be done to Queen Vashti?" he asked. "She has not obeyed the command of King Xerxes that the eunuchs have taken to her."Then Memukan replied in the presence of the king and the nobles, "Queen Vashti has done wrong, not only against the king but also against all the nobles and the peoples of all the provinces of King Xerxes. For the queen's conduct will become known to all the women, and so they will despise their husbands and say, 'King Xerxes commanded Queen Vashti to be brought before him, but she would not come.' This very day the Persian and Median women of the nobility who have heard about the queen's conduct will respond to all the king's nobles in the same way. There will be no end of disrespect and discord."Therefore, if it pleases the king, let him issue a royal decree and let it be written in the laws of Persia and Media, which cannot be repealed, that Vashti is never again to enter the presence of King Xerxes. Also let the king give her royal position to someone else who is better than she. Then when the king's edict is proclaimed throughout all his vast realm, all the women will respect their husbands, from the least to the greatest."The king and his nobles were pleased with this advice, so the king-" _Ally's hand. She just moved._ I looked down at Ally's hand, her fingers were slowly wrapping around mine. I closed my Bible and set it at the foot of her bed. I stood up and looked down at Ally. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me, "Austin?" I leaned down and kissed her forehead. _Thank you God. _"Don't talk sweetie, let me go get a nurse." I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get the doctor. I dashed down the hallway thankful that I had my Ally back.

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes and there stood Austin standing by me. My hand was in his, "Austin?" "Don't talk sweetie, let me go get a nurse." Then he placed my hand by my side and ran out of the room. _What am I doing at a hospital? Oh no, was something wrong with the baby. _I looked down at my stomach, which was bigger. _Wait, why have I gotten so much bigger. What's going on? Where did Austi-_ That's when I remember. _The semi. It must have hit me and Trish. Where's Trish? Is she okay? How long have I been here? Did it hurt the baby? I want Austin. _I was about to break into tears when I see Austin come back into the room. He sees that I'm about to break down, so he comes and sits by me and wraps me up in his arms. "It's okay Alls. Everything's okay now." He rocked me back and forth and I began to calm. A couple of minutes later a doctor walks into the room, "Hello Mrs. Moon. I'm glad you're back with us." Austin pulled back and sat up beside me. "Is it okay for her to talk doctor?" Austin asked, worried. "Let's do a check up on her first." The doctor's then did everything from shining lights in my eyes to giving me an ultrasound to check on the baby. After they had ran every test they possibly could, the doctor looked back over at me and Austin, "We still don't understand why this happened, but you seem to be in good health now. I want to keep you here until tomorrow, just to make sure you'll be okay. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to dismiss you. Goodnight." the doctor said as he walked out of the room. "Thanks doctor." Austin said as he shut the door behind him. I looked over at Austin as he walked back to me, "Austin, can you hold me?" "Of course Alls." He sat be on the bed and I crawled into his lap. "Austin, was I really in a coma for three weeks?" "Yea, sweetie. You hit your head when the semi flipped you and Trish over; none of the doctors understand why you went into the coma though. It was all in God's plan, and I can't complain because He gave you back to us." He kissed the top of my head as I thought about what he said. "So our car flipped over? Is Trish okay?" "Trish is fine, she only cracked her wrist. Oh! That reminds me, I need to tell everyone the good news!" He reached over on the table and picked up his phone. He sent out a text to everyone as another question popped into my mind, "Did the crash hurt our baby?" I looked up at him. "Thanks to God, it didn't. Our little baby was perfectly safe." he said as he placed a hand on my belly. "The doctor's came in twice a week and made sure he or she was developing like they need to." I look over at the mess on the let-out chair beside the bed. "Austin, did you stay here with me?" "Yep. I slept right by you every night. There wasn't no way I was leaving you and our baby." I smile and nuzzle my head in Austin's chest. "Thanks Austin. I love you so much." "I love you too Alls." For a couple of more hours me and Austin just talked and cuddled. _Three weeks without Austin. I had missed out on three weeks with my best friend. _I prayed I never had to go without him for that long again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked it! I won't be updating as often since school has started back up. If I get at least 10 reviews on this chapter though, I will try my best to update a new chapter before next Sunday!  
Remember Jesus loves y'all you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
